A trailer may include an unpowered vehicle, which may be adapted to be pulled or towed by a powered vehicle. A trailer hitch may include a tow ball and coupler configuration, a tow pin and jaw configuration, or a pintle hitch. A trailer hitch with a tow ball and coupler configuration may include a tow ball attached to the chassis of a vehicle. One advantage of a tow ball and coupler configuration may include allowing a trailer to swivel and/or articulate.